


Shinku

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crushes, Falling In Love, M/M, Teenagers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Gli era sempre sembrato stupido essere innamorati.Aveva visto i suoi amici caderci, l’uno dopo l’altro, come se fossero stati colpiti da una malattia.E si era detto che a lui non sarebbe mai successo.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yamada Ryosuke





	Shinku

**_ \- Shinku - _ **

Yamada ci aveva pensato bene.

Gli era sempre sembrato stupido essere innamorati.

Aveva visto i suoi amici caderci, l’uno dopo l’altro, come se fossero stati colpiti da una malattia.

E si era detto che a lui non sarebbe mai successo.

Si era detto che non c’era nessuno intorno a lui di cui si potesse innamorare, nessuno che potesse fargli quell’effetto, ed era contento così.

Non voleva ridursi a pensare costantemente ad un’altra persona, non voleva che gli altri lo guardassero e vedessero sul suo viso quell’espressione vacua che vedeva costantemente su chi si dichiarava innamorato.

L’aveva sempre pensata così.

Eppure, suo malgrado, era stato costretto a ricredersi.

Era entrato alla jimusho da pochi mesi, e da ancor meno faceva parte dei J.J. Express.

Era stata quella la sua rovina, ne era sicuro.

Durante le prove, durante le registrazioni dei programmi, mentre cercava di memorizzare sempre più coreografie, non capitava di rado che il suo sguardo vagasse, che si spostasse sui suoi compagni di gruppo fino a quando non incontravano il viso che stavano cercando.

Da quando faceva parte dei J.J. Express, quel volto l’aveva sempre affascinato.

Lo affascinava il modo in cui sembrasse essere sempre perso nel suo mondo, gli piaceva quel suo sguardo apparentemente vacuo, gli piaceva il suo modo di fare che, per distrazione od intenzione, era sempre gentile nei confronti di chiunque altro.

C’era cascato anche lui, insomma.

Si era innamorato di Inoo Kei, ed era sicuro di avere in viso il medesimo sguardo vagamente ebete che avevano tutti gli innamorati.

Non capitava di rado che durante le prove si perdesse a guardarlo, imbambolato, che dovesse farsi dare gomitate da Nakajima, che lo guardava con aria perplessa e gli diceva di prestare attenzione alla coreografia.

E Yamada annuiva e si scusava, arrossendo come sempre, perché sperava vivamente che né lui né tantomeno qualcuno dei senpai si accorgesse del motivo della sua distrazione.

Ma, per quanto ci provasse, non riusciva a non cercarlo con lo sguardo, non riusciva a non perdere la concentrazione su quello che lo circondava, per rivolgerla unicamente su di lui.

Innamorarsi era davvero una fregatura.

Quel pomeriggio avevano finito di provare abbastanza presto, e lui era sopravvissuto alle ultime ore senza incidenti di sorta.

Certo, ad un certo punto aveva sbagliato i passi ed era finito addosso a Ryutaro, ed un’altra si era visto passare più volte la mano davanti al viso da un Chinen abbastanza infastidito, perché si era perso nel suo mondo... ma a parte quello, poteva ritenersi soddisfatto di quel pomeriggio.

Si stava cambiando, lentamente dato che si stava crogiolando nei suoi pensieri, e gli altri erano già andati via.

Stava per finire di sistemare le sue cose, quando sentì una mano posarsi sulla sua spalla, e per la sorpresa fece un salto, lanciando un urlo.

Davanti a lui, Inoo sorrideva.

“Mi dispiace Ryo-chan, non ti volevo spaventare” gli disse, con aria di scuse.

Yamada scosse ripetutamente la testa, sentendo le guance farsi automaticamente rosse.

“Non ti preoccupare, Inoo-kun... ero assorto, per questo mi sono spaventato” mormorò, accennando un sorriso goffo.

“C’è qualcosa che non va Ryo-chan? Ultimamente sei sempre distratto alle prove e volevo sapere se c’è qualche problema” gli disse poi Kei, con le sopracciglia alzate in un’espressione sinceramente preoccupata.

Yamada sentì il rossore farsi ancora più intenso, come se tutto il sangue che aveva in corpo si fosse concentrato unicamente sul suo viso.

“N-no, Inoo-kun. Sono solo stanco, e... mi dispiace, cercherò di fare più attenzione. Sono distratto, lo so, Yuto me lo dice sempre, ma io non lo faccio di proposito. La prossima volta cercherò di fare meglio e...”

Ridendo leggermente, Inoo lo interruppe.

“Non ti preoccupare, non volevo rimproverarti. Volevo solo sapere se ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, tutto qui” lo rassicurò, scrollando le spalle.

Il viso di Ryosuke andò in fiamme.

“Ah... no, Inoo-kun. Nessun problema, tranquillo” disse, sorridendo con sempre meno convinzione.

Il più grande parve essere soddisfatto dalla risposta.

“Bene. Sono contento” gli disse, e poi gli diede un buffetto sulla guancia, prima di allontanarsi. “Yama-chan è davvero carino quando è tutto rosso in viso” commentò, con una lieve risata, prima di lasciare gli spogliatoi.

Yamada rimase fermo a fissarlo finché non se ne fu andato, poi si accasciò contro la parete.

Lo sentiva.

Aveva quell’espressione in viso, quella vacua, quella ebete.

Ma non era il momento di preoccuparsene.

Si sfiorò leggermente la guancia dove Inoo l’aveva appena toccato.

Innamorarsi, era una fregatura meravigliosa.


End file.
